Two Tales, One Earth
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: A continuation of my Space Above and Beyond nBSG Crossover. I own neither series I'm just continuing to have fun with them. This is part Four of the story
1. Chapter 1

Space Above and Beyond/BSG Crossover

Two Tales, One Earth

The door intercom activated before the door to Commander Lee Adama's quarters opened. The Commander himself was sitting on a black leather sofa at the coffee table in the middle of the room cradling his baby son. "Major, how can I help?" He asked looking up at his XO who seemed surprised to see the ship's commander in a domestic setting despite visiting his quarters several times before.

"Commander, sorry for disturbing you" she started before continuing more formally "but I wondered if you had a plan of action? We have sat here for eighteen hours and no Cylons they appear to have given up."

"They do indeed Major" Lee admitted the Pegasus had completed sixty-two jumps away from Galactica and the fleet before Lee had ordered the ship to cease jumping until it made contact with a Cylon Basestar. So far not a single Cylon ship had appeared in the area of Pegasus.

"I also hear you suspended further Viper production?" She asked Pegasus had the ability to manufacture Viper Mk VI and VII fighters, mostly slowly by hand, but it gave the ship the ability to recoup its losses in combat.

"I did our air group is a 90% Vipers we don't have the trained pilots to fill the ships we have let alone need more. What we lack are Raptors." He said because of the plan to scan multiple systems half of the Pegasus Raptor Crews and virtually all their experienced crews were gone.

"I've already begun cross training of Viper pilots on our remaining Raptors we should be able to field all our remaining Raptors within a month." She pointed out

"I noticed" Lee said "but Raptors take up twice the crew of a Viper and those pilots will be very green aboard Raptors if they treat them like Vipers we will take higher and higher losses."

"So what else do we do? We can't keep jumping blind." She said a ship like Pegasus usually jumped after a series of Raptors which scouted the space ahead of the ship.

"No we can't, but there is an alternative" he said leaning forwards holding his son close flicking open a paper folder on the desk "this possibly is." He said leaning back Elena leaned forwards and picked up the folder.

"You can't be serious!" She said after a few minutes "the Blackbird was hand built from scrap it's nearly useless in combat."

"The Blackbird is a proven scout vessel. We can refine the design with equipment aboard Pegasus. We already have a Viper production capability it could easily be set up to work for Blackbird production. The Blackbird takes up less resources than a Raptor, requires less pilots and should be quicker for Viper pilots to adapt to." Lee pointed out seeing he was getting through to Elena. "We keep going with your plan" Lee said "each of our Viper pilots needs to be cross-trained with the Raptors to make them more effective and it will teach them how to handle jumps in such a small ship." Lee said "the production team should be able to build one or two Blackbirds a month. A few months production and our scouting capabilities will be able to match a ship that has a full complement of Raptors and pilots." He said confidently

"If the Blackbirds work" Elena pointed out

"Have confidence Major, and also have the Helm begin to plot a course to the Lion's head Nebula."

"Lion's head Nebula?"

"A clue from Kobol Major we are going to track down the Galactica and her fleet." Lee said glancing down at his son then back at his XO "the Pegasus only just joined our family it's time to see it restored."

"Yes, sir" she said nodding before leaving Lee to care for his son.

Using data taken from the Pegasus Raptors the Galactica and her accompanying fleet had jumped fourteen times searching for the missing Battlestar and found little trace. They had found some Cylon fighter remnants but virtually no sign of the Pegasus. On the fifteenth jump they had found three destroyed Colonial Vipers and a fragment of the Pegasus armour belt it was nowhere near a sign the ship had been destroyed but already there was trouble in the fleet with several claiming there was no need to follow the ship which was more than likely already destroyed.

On three ships the passengers had come into conflict with the crews who had requested assistance from Marcus Bryant's civilian security forces. It was the first time these civilian security forces had been deployed into an active situation. Aboard two of the vessels the troubles had passed without incident but aboard the passenger ship Gideon things had gotten out of hand. The armed civilians security officers had quickly secured the vessel taking several prisoners while providing a nice example of civilian control over the fleet.

Admiral Adama had been impressed the inexperienced civilian security had been able to stop troubles unassisted however he also now had further problems with the President aboard his Battlestar "Admiral, how long will we follow the trail of the Pegasus?"

"Until we find the ship or until we have definitive proof the Battlestar has been lost" Adama said he was surprised they were having this discussion so quickly the Galactica's change in course had almost completely eliminated the Cylon threat with the Battlstar not encountering a single raider since it started following the Pegasus projected course.

"Admiral, we are jumping further and further away from the Lion's head Nebula, people cannot help but question why?"

"We are searching for people of our Colonies. This is a military mission we will reach the Lion's head Nebula when we reach it." He pointed out it wasn't as though the astronomical body was going anywhere.

"And until then we'll just arrest the entire population?" She asked he already knew she was in the process of pardoning all those arrested on the Gideon citing the stress of living in space and on the run from the Cylons but he knew she had a point.

"It won't get that far. Lee will turn the Pegasus around before we run into that kind of trouble. And with the additional Raptors from Pegasus we have a far better chance of finding it. And then we will bring this planet to the Lion's head Nebula and to Earth." He said confidently

"You believe that Admiral?"

"Of course" he replied

The mood on Pegasus was slightly brighter with the news that Pegasus was turning towards the fleet's intended destination. That did not mean that through each jump the Pegasus alert Vipers were not in their launch tubes ready trouble. "Emerging from jump" Lt Hoshi announced after several moments he called out "DRADIS Contact, unknown configurations there's at least eight of them!" He called out immediately Lee and Elena looked up at the monitors.

"Does it match any known Chig or human silhouette?" Lee demanded seeing two groups of four craft in the immediate vicinity.

"Negative they are completely unknown. We are detecting what appears to be DRADIS signals being exchanged between the two groups... and us" Hoshi confirmed.

"They are targeting each other?" Lee asked

"Sir, our alert Vipers?" Elena prompted

"One second" Lee said holding up a hand to Elena "Hoshi can you confirm they were targeting each other?"

"It did appear that way" he said glancing up catching Major Elena Rand's eye "but we can't confirm that they were slightly different signals to what our own DRADIS transmit."

"Launch the alert fights" Lee ordered looking over at his XO "have them hold within our defence perimeter. Mr Hoshi, have all weapons stations manned and ready no active sensors on either group until we know what is going on." He said watching as the two groups began to move slowly away from each other.

Outside Starbuck could just about make our the groups of ships they were totally alien to her. They had a small forward section which was probably twice the size of a Raptor which was connected to a rear engine section which was far bigger. Each of the ships were about eight to ten times the size of a Raptor. "Pegasus this is Starbuck" she broadcast in "these things seem to be confused by our arrival and have broken up but I swear to you I can see battle damage on at least two of the ships."

"Starbuck this is Sheba, I confirm that one of the ships on this side is damaged too." She reported from the other side of the Battlestar.

"Pegasus to all Vipers this is the XO stay in defensive positions. Actual is communicating." Elena informed the Viper pilots Starbuck hoped Lee could talk his way out of this one since fighting an unknown craft was not high on her priority list.

In the CIC Lee Adama raised the table phone "This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Pegasus to the formations off our forward bow." He said pausing before continuing "we represent the Colonial Defence Fleet of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. We do not mean any hostile intent."

This is Captain Eli Wilkinson of the Third Defence Squadron. We welcome you to the Terra system" one of the groups broadcast.

"Commander Adama, we must ask you remove your Battleship from this system it is currently disputed" a female voice said in the message from the second group. Lee and Elena looked at each other confused a Battleship was an ancient form of wet navy vessel that had been phased out of use decades before the Cylon wars they were nothing like the Battlestar that Pegasus was.

"BE SILENT" Eli Wilkinson snapped "Wolf Pack you have no authority to speak for Terra, withdraw immediately."

"We will defend the people of Terra from any threat foreign or domestic" the Wolf Pack's leader responded.

"We are not a threat to the people of Terra" Lee Adama stressed until ten minutes before he'd never even heard of a Terra colony. "We are part of a fleet that is heading for a world named Earth. If you could assist us we would happily open up trade relations."

"EARTH IS A MYTH! Even its mention is a crime against our very being we are the true people of Terra" the Wolf Pack leader screamed in anger. Lee watched as all four of the Wolf Pack's ships moved from their formations diving down on the Pegasus.

The Vipers suddenly witnessed the Terran ship's strengths from both sets of ships volleys of missiles flew from under the craft's wings. The Wolf's Pack missiles were targeted on Pegasus while the ships of the Defence Fleet were targeted on the Wolf Pack. "Pegasus we have incoming from one of the groups of ships, we have lots of frakking incoming!" Starbuck shouted a warning "all Vipers break by squadron then we form up behind the Pegasus we take these frakkers out." She said diving her Mk VII Viper away from the Battlestar.

Even as the Colonial fighters dived out of the way of the missiles the Pegasus own defences activated throwing up a massive wall of flak. Many of the missiles were destroyed by this defence fire but several made it through tearing into Pegasus' forward armour. Fortunately none of the enemy missiles were nuclear armed. As the Wolf Pack's missiles struck the Pegasus the defence fleet's missiles struck the rear areas of two of the Wolf Pack craft, causing heavy damage, both vessels almost immediately turned away from Pegasus leaving their comrades.

Behind the Pegasus the Viper squadrons had all organized by Starbucks order of Pegasus ten squadrons only eight were operational combat squadrons one was a training squadron while the last was made up of all the fighters under repairs or under construction. Even so eight squadrons of Vipers could make a lot of mess Starbuck had kept it simple two squadrons on each side of the Battlestar two above and two below. Her own and the Silver Spur squadrons would engage the destroyers while the rest were in place as support. With two Wolf Pack craft out of commission already that meant an entire squadron would focus on each enemy craft. Unfortunately the Terran ship seemed to be designed to engage multiple targets at once even as the Vipers approached in the shadow of the Pegasus further missiles these ones smaller than before flew from the Wolf Pack's wings. In space clear of their launching craft these missiles expoded into dozens of smaller missiles each that had the ability to hunt down enemy fighters. Some of these smaller missiles exploded in mid-air or caught Pegasus hull signature and slammed into the hull while others struck the Vipers. Only a very lucky shot would kill a pilot but even a minor missile hit could ruin a Viper's day causing unrepairable damage.


	2. Chapter 2

Sable Cold – I think you are absolutely correct however I also think that the Pegasus unlike Galactica would likely have a few spare Raptor drives to support its contingent of small craft. Pegasus was after all a front-line Battlestar. The idea would not be to permanently build Blackbirds just build enough of them to fill the gaps made by the missing Raptors and their crews.

Two

"Welcome aboard the Galactica" Admiral Adama said as Marcus Bryant entered his quarters it seemed everyone wanted to visit him at home since becoming an Admiral. It did cut down on the travel troubles.

"Thank you Admiral" he said entering the quarters looking around seeing how Roslin's Admiral lived he was quite impressed the place did not feel like quarters aboard a Warship but more like a work office in a stately home. "Allow me to get straight to my point" he said "I would like it if you would restore the combat capabilities of the Persephone, it would help us police the fleet better."

"Really I thought you were doing a good job as it was." Adama said glancing in his direction "three incidents and not a single fatality on either side. I doubt my marines could have done better."

"Thank you Admiral, but on two of the three occasions we have had to rely on Raptor and Viper support to keep the ships in position. Things can only get worse the longer you plan to lead us on this hunt for the Pegasus."

"That is possibly true however Persephone has the full support of Galactica, Icarus and the Phoenix. To add weaponry to your vessel frankly adds an element I am uncomfortable with." He said he didn't like the idea of ship-to-ship weapons on any ships other than those under his direct command which Marcus Bryant's vessel was not. The civilian ship Adriatic had always had weapons but the ship's captain hadn't used them once instead trusting Galactica's steady protection. Adama wasn't convinced that the Persephone would show the same restraint.

"Roslin said you wouldn't budge Admiral but you can't blame me for the effort?" He said Adama nodded "I would perhaps request instead then you help us expand our hanger facilities? The Persephone when she was a military transport had the capacity to carry, maintain and launch eight small craft such as the Raptor. Since she was move into civilian service that landing and maintenance capacity was reduced to two small craft with the rest of the space turned over to cargo. During her time with the fleet that landing capacity has not been increased as the Galactica is the fleets protection however with my security force now in place we could do with the additional launch and recovery facilities."

"That we could work on" Adama admitted already his Landing Bay officers had noted that the increase in Raptor traffic in the fleet was hindering operations aboard Galactica. Even with the Starboard bay operational and with the trained Earth personnel helping out the Galactica was struggling to keep up with demand.

"I'm glad to hear it, all we want to do Admiral is help this fleet, that's the whole reason I approached President Roslin with this idea."

"I know..." Adama began just as the Galactica's warning alarms sounded crossing the room Adama grabbed at the intercom phone near the door "CIC this is Actual report" he said quickly

"XO, Sir we have an unknown vessel that's just jumped in she looks Cylon but not a familiar configuration. No raiders yet." Tigh reported

"Set Condition Two. Have the fleet begin jump to the stand-by coordinates in sequence, I am on my way." Adama said he noticed Marcus Bryant behind him as he stepped out the door. With Marcus position in the fleet Adama did not stop him following all the way to the CIC. At the doors the marines allowed both men to quickly enter the Battlestar's command centre. Marcus smartly stayed quiet as Adama approached the main table glancing at the DRADIS console.

"Sir, Queen of Diamonds, King of Hearts and Racetrack are our CAP still no raiders or hostile fire. Icarus has begun to lead the fleet to ready coordinates. Phoenix is holding at defence point Bravo awaiting orders." Colonel Tigh reported as they approached giving Marcus Bryant a disapproving glance.

Flying the CAP the two Hammerheads and their Raptor support watched the Cylon ship it looked like no other. Instead of two identical hull sections like other ships this Basestar had an upper section that was about three times the size of the lower section of the craft. Aboard the Raptor Skulls was looking at his readings on the ship trying to gather as much information as possible before they jumped away or were recalled to Galactica. Then his DRADIS system went crazy "Wow, wow, wow DRADIS contact!" Skulls shouted seeing multiple more contacts "they just jumped into the middle of the frakking fleet!" He warned seeing the cluster of contacts appear in the middle of the jumping fleet "we have incoming missiles on Galactica, Phoenix, the civilian ships and us!"

"Queen of Diamonds to Racetrack break port! King of Hearts with me!" Vansen shouted over the wireless diving her fighter into a spiral away from the Raptor towards the newly appeared fighters. They looked different from the standard Raiders instead of the twin pronged body with no cockpit these fighters looked more like they had a round body and had several windows on the forward hull.

"These guys look different" West warned as missiles launched from the craft at the civilian ships. "Pyxis just took a hit!" He said as missiles struck the engines of the orange freighter.

In the Galactica CIC Adama looked at Lt Shaw "Pyxis report minor damage but their jump drive is still online." She reported

"Have them get ready to jump then before they take more fire." Adama ordered the last thing they needed was for a civilian ship to get destroyed.

"Jump drive failure!" Shaw ordered "they are not getting away! Phoenix just took a direct hit from a projectile weapon minor damage but we can't defend against that." She warned flak would have no effect on heavy cannons.

"Have the Phoenix join the fleet, recall the Wildcards and have Racetrack jump" Adama ordered

"What are you doing there are six hundred civilians and six of my people on that ship!" Marcus Bryant said stepping forwards.

"Pyxis has taken a second hit, her captain has ordered crew and passengers to the escape pods" Shaw reported.

"There isn't enough escape pods on that ship for half of them" Tigh muttered.

"No there isn't" Adama agreed seeing the two Wildcard fighters merge with the Galactica "now jump the ship" he ordered seeing all the civilian ships and finally the Phoenix had jumed. The Galactica emerged moments later with the civilian fleet. "Lt Shaw, communicate with Icarus and have Colonel McQueen come aboard and give me a line to President Roslin." He ordered turning to Marcus Bryant "we will get your people back but I think it is time you return to your ship." The Admiral said seeing Marcus Bryant begin to speak "these marines will escort you to the landing bay." He said as a pair of all in black dressed marines stepped forwards.

"Thank you, Admiral" Marcus Bryant said turning leaving with the marines.

"You got a plan?" Tigh asked knowingly

"We're getting our people back" Adama said.

In another system far from Galactica the Battestar Pegasus had been escorted into the Terra system by the Terran Destroyers however they had been left largely alone by the locals. From their position further in the system they had discovered the Terra system had nine planets. Terra itself was the fifth planet surrounded by six moons each of which was inhabited by Terrans. All around them were defence Destroyers, automated and manned satellites. "Almost like they are worried about something" Major Elena Rand said after seeing the defences.

"Almost" Lee agreed seeing further contacts raising from the planet.

"Sir, the Chief Executive's craft is raising from Terra asking to dock." One crewmen reported

"Order the CAP to allow them to close and have them directed to the port landing bay. Major you have the CIC I'm going to meet them." Lee said marching out of the CIC. The Pegasus CAP flew past the incoming transport, which was flanked by two Destroyers, unlike the Destroyers which looked deadly this ship was far different more like one of the civilian transports of Galactica's fleet than a combat class of ship. The ship was about twice the size of the the Destroyers but instead of their dangerous look this ship was more rounded with less obvious weapon emplacements. The ship gracefully moved past Pegasus then turned landing in the port landing bay. The ship was too big for the hanger so a pressure positive atmosphere corridor was extended to the ship.

Within the Hanger the Pegasus crew formed lines awaiting the visitor. Nearest to Lee Adama were a squad of well armed marines just incase the Chief Executive did not turn out to be as friendly as they claimed. Within a few minutes the Terran party were led through the Hanger to where Lee and the others stood. "Chief Executive Maxwell I presume?" Lee asked politely looking at the man in the centre he was middle aged with blond hair and a well trimmed moustache.

"Commander Adama" the man said formally "thank you for asking us to board this impressive vessel. We've never really seen anything like this ship before." He said Lee looked at the man for several moments before replying there was something wrong with his voice it was different from the one that had talked to him over the wireless. Not only that the Chief Executive had offered to come aboard the Pegasus as it would be more secure aboard the Battlestar not the opposite way around Lee had been ready to turn the Pegasus towards Galactica and inform the President when he saw her, he was not a representative of the Colonial Government or the commander of its military.

"I am glad you like it Mr Executive" Lee said changing how he addressed the man was his code to alert the marines to trouble. Almost before Lee had finished speaking a marine stood forwards from either side weapon raised, immediately there was a counter reaction from the Chief Executive's own security.

"Commander, what is the meaning of this!" The Executive shouted out alarmed by the Pegasus marines reaction.

"You are not who I spoke with on the wireless. Unless you can offer an explanation this meeting ends before it starts and you can leave this ship unharmed." Lee offered however instead of replying the Executive remained silent. Instead one of his aide another middle aged man with slightly darker hair stepped forwards with the Executive allowing him to take a more central roll.

"Commander Adama please forgive our little deception. I am Chief Executive Harry Maxwell." He said extending his hand to shake Lee's. For several seconds Lee looked at the man trying to see something hidden the voice certainly matched the wireless voice. "A security concern from my people."

"Welcome aboard the Pegasus" Lee said shaking the man's hand

"Thank you, and it is a very impressive ship." He said echoing the previous man's words.

"If you would like to come this way Chief Executive we have a meeting room ready." Lee said turning slightly the Chief Executive followed Lee's direction as they walked from the bay leaving the landing bay crewmen and the pilots to their duties.

Away from the the eyes of the crew Lee led the Chief Executive into a small meeting room it was a spacious room with several tables around the sides and a larger one in the middle with four chairs around it. "Please take a seat" Lee offered Maxwell and one of his aides took a seat.

"Commander, please forgive me but where do you come from? We thought we were the only humans alive in the galaxy..." Over the next several hours Lee explained the Lords of Kobol, the Twelve Colonies, the birth of the Cylons at human hands the first and second wars and finally the Exodus of humanity for the planet Earth. "Amazing, truly amazing, we had no idea... You do know commander Earth is a myth, its a tale told to children nothing more Terra translates to Earth in the older tongues."

"Terra is also a word in one of our languages." Lee admitted "but how do you explain the complete lack of Kobolian beliefs or religions on your world? Or the Earth people we have already encountered?"

"When the Corporations took over our governments they buried much of the past to make way for a brighter future. It is one of the reasons the Anarchists hate our Government and wish to see our people brought to a state of continued flux. Our Kobolian history could be buried under our cities of today. As for those you have encountered they could be one of hundreds of things, break away colonists from your own Colonies for one. Those who understand your desires and how to play on them. Or they could be an elaborate trick by those you called the Cylons." Maxwell pointed out both were very possible. "Commander I would like to accompany you back to your fleet..."

"Mr Chief Executive you cannot be series in this time of trouble we need our leader at hand!" His aide said raising his voice.

"Stoney, I need to do this in person." He said calmly "the Precedium can handle things in my absence." He said quietly "Commander, I wish to travel to your fleet and offer your people the chance to make a life with us in this system" he announced "an entire moon for your people to live on under your own rule of course." He said elaborating on the idea

"In exchange for?" Lee asked carefully he could easily take Maxwell and his entire staff back to Galactica but what would the cost be? He knew the idea of a planet to call their own once more safely away from the Cylons would be very welcome although he was sure the Earth people would not agree he knew his father could make them an offer.

"Your ship is very impressive Commander" he said carefully if the Chief Executive asked for Pegasus he had an answer already for him "as is your Viper fighters and your jump technology." He pointed out the Terran people were stuck within their own system. "I would request that your military forces help protect this system from enemies foreign and domestic. And that your president release a couple of your civilian ships to our control so we can study your jump technology and train our own people in its use." He said outlining his plans considering they had only been talking for a very short time Lee was slightly impressed the Chief Executive had made a decision so quickly. He had no idea how it would be received within the Fleet but he was duty bound to bring this offer to the President and allow her and the people to make the decision.

"Very well Chief Executive, I can ferry you and a small party to the fleet, we can leave when you are ready."

"Excellent Commander!" He said triumphantly standing up "may this be the beginning of a fantastic friendship." He proposed extending his hand to the Pegasus Commander Lee met it and they shook, Lee just hoped the Pegasus could find the fleet so easily and Chief Executive found the President and the Quorum as accepting.


	3. Chapter 3

No writing over Xmas and New Year but this is the new year and time for the next part of this story. Hope you all had a good festive period and you enjoy the continuation.

Wildcat – you asked...

Todd – in-fact they were taken from the original Battlestar Galactica series although I've updated/changed them a bit for the nBSG setting.

Three

The Galactica shuddered under another direct hit from the Cylon's ballistic weaponry. Adama steadied himself on the main table "have the main battery turn their guns on the Cylon Baseship." He ordered looking at Tigh "we can't take much more of this."

"McQueen, will find himself having a busy exit" the Colonel commented Colonel McQueen's team were aboard the Baseship. McQueen had come aboard the Battlestar after they had jumped away and had immediately volunteered to lead a rescue mission. Galactica and her air wing would jump into the region again while McQueen led a strike team aboard one of the Earth APCs which had been refitted with a Raptor FTL.

Before McQueen had asked what would be the best way to confuse the Baseship and give them the best way of escaping with the passengers. Tigh had pointed out that classic Battlestars tended to have a de-centralized command structure with command bays in both the lower and upper halves of the ship with the engineering deep in the middle of the ship. To take out a Basestar the marines would need to fight all the way to all three centres to completely destroy the ship.

"Have the gunners concentrate on the upper section." Adama said "Dee, get me Queen Six" he ordered.

On board the Baseship Colonel McQueen was fighting along with dozens of marines in the corridors of the massive Cylon vessel. So far they had lost six marines to enemy fire, these Cylons were different from the other Cylons they had encountered they were more humanoid with older armour and hand-held weapons. "Galactica Actual to Queen Six" McQueen's helmet mounted communication gear called out even over the weapons fire the Colonel could hear it clearly.

"Queen Six to Actual go ahead!" McQueen shouted

"Mission status and likely outcome?" Adama called back

"We have six KIA, heavy fighting on three approaches. We have found sixty-two civilians survivors from Pyxis repeat SIX-TWO survivors who are on their way to the APC." McQueen reported. The Baseship seemed to have a central vertical corridor that joined the two firing control rooms which was divided by a series of heavy duty secure doors. The Engineering section in the centre was linked to them and the launch bay by another corridor it was a straight forward design if there ever was one.

"Queen Six, abandon assault on Upper Control Room. Repeat Abandon. Blow access and eliminate Lower Control Room. Engineering is an optional target." Adama said McQueen quickly took in the data figuring out a work around. "Galactica flak barrage on Bravo firing plan." He added at the end.

"Galactica Actual, copy all, Queen Six out!" McQueen shouted "West, use all your explosives where you are and blow your access tunnel then fall back and secure approach to landing bay with Team Four. Hawke, you have three minutes from my mark to secure the Engineering section. If unable blow all connections and fall back to landing bay. We are taking our objective then we will join you." He ordered turning to the marines of his team "we need to take out this control room or none of us get out of here." One of the marines looked up at him, he was holding a satchel filled with C4 Explosive.

"Fire in the hole?" He said passing his rifle to one of the other marines.

"EVERYONE COVER POSITIONS!" McQueen shouted "you sure about this Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir" he said smirking "just like a big baseball" he said hefting the pack in his hands.

"Don't miss" McQueen said raising his rifle towards the door "clean firing lines!" He warned "fire!" He screamed the half dozen marines filled the air with weapons fire. The Lieutenant waited a moment before tearing down the corridor keeping low until he was about half way down the corridor he straightened up for a moment then threw the package down the corridor as far as he could. The backpack bounced off a Cylon as it went throwing the Centurion's shot off line sending the burst across the corridor, three of the shots slamming into the Lieutenant. Even as the marine officer fell the explosives blew up taking the Centurions and what remained of the blast door with it. "Move, move, move" McQueen shouted the Marines surged forwards towards the door stopping near the fallen Lieutenant. The squad medic immediately stopped near him "status?"

"Winded" the Marine coughed sitting up as if nothing had happened "but I need a new vest sir" he said smirking up at the Colonel.

"Even for a Tank you are one crazy son-of-a-bitch." McQueen whispered the marine just smirked back neither he or the Colonel had a mother or father in the conventional sense they had been grown artificially on Earth. Known as In-Vitros more often than not 'tank' was the name used to describe them although In-Vitros generally took offence at anyone but other tanks calling them by the nickname. "But she'd be proud!" He called back as the marine squad moved into the control room. McQueen was last to enter "okay people this is a break mission, we break anything we can then we bug out. If anyone has any grenades or explosives left pack them in and lets leave a big band. Queen Six to Galactica, we're in lower control. 2 minutes until fall back. Team 3 and 4 we will be with you in four minutes keep the door open. Team 2, get moving back to the APC."

"Jack of Spades to Queen Six, we are setting the final charges to Engineering now." Hawke reported triumphantly.

"Very Good, two minutes back to the APC." McQueen congratulated Hawke's team while watching his own marines get to work. They had used almost all their explosives so instead they were shooting the consoles out with their weapons destroying the control surfaces.

Outside the Basestar Captain Shane Vansen and the rest of Galactica's air-wing battled the the classic Cylon fighter craft. For Shane Vansen it was strange to be fighting in her Hammerhead fighter without West and Hawke alongside her. Unfortunately while West and Hawke were replacable as fighter pilots she was also Galactica's air-wing commander and she was needed in her fighter.

The Cylon Raiders had continuously attempted to break through to Galactica. According to Admiral Adama if the Raiders got close enough they would attempt to board the Battlestar via the launch bays and take over the warship. The Vipers and Hammerheads had so far kept them far beyond Galactica's flak barrage. Turning her fighter end over end Vansen cut off a burst from her forward cannon cutting down a pair of Cylon Raiders with a burst of fire. Glancing over at the Baseship she saw the marine APC emerging from the Baseship immediately diving to avoid Galactica's weapons fire. "Kat, Hotdog lead your squadron against the Basestar's upper surface. I'm taking the Hammerheads in to get the APC out."

"Got it" Kat replied as the smaller fighters pulled away from their dogfights. Each of the Vipers were armed with twin missiles to cause heavy damage to the enemy capital ships. Vansen and the other Hammerheads charged in on the Cylon Raiders which were even now reacting towards the retreating APC. Weapons fire struck out cutting through the Raiders allowing the APC too slip through the incoming fighters moments later a ballistic salvo from the Baseship shot through the rear of the APC shattering one of the craft's engine pods.

"Queen of Hearts to Queen Six, report status" Vansen called out as she watched the APC spin out of control.

"Queen of Hearts, we have sixty-two civilians aboard along with thirty-two marines. Our sublight engines are damaged trying to regain control, FTL operational and charging." Queen Six reported his voice straining as the APC continued to spin.

"We have you covered" Vansen said responding "Hammerheads we need to keep the Cylons off the APC until they jump." She ordered her pilots the Raiders were incoming again now almost completely ignoring the Battlestar Galactica.

"The Baseship is firing again!" One of the pilots called out "I have the APC covered!" The pilot said diving his fighter out of formation there was no way to disrupt the ballistic weapons of the Baseship however the pilot had another idea. Moving his fighter into formation with the stricken APC he effectively hovered above the Cylon craft physically shielding the larger vessel. This was not something Vansen could have ordered, it wasn't even something that was guaranteed with success but it was all they could do.

"Chippy, this is a brave thing you are doing but I want you to keep your hand on that ejection handles if you start taking hits invert and eject." Vansen said warning the pilot. She knew there was little chance for the pilot or his fighter but she had to try.

"Yes mam" he replied moments before the first of the projectiles struck the Hammerhead slamming into the craft's win. Moments later another went through the other wing then another straight through the heart of the craft "oh hell!" Chippy called out as another went through the cockpit killing the pilot. Only a couple of shots hit the APC causing minor damage.

"Damn it actually worked" Vansen whispered shaking her head not believing but mightily proud of the pilot Chippy had bought them critically needed time. For several moments she expected to see the Basestar fire again and she was ready to replace the Chippy protecting the APC fortunately the APC disappeared in a flash of light as its FTL activated. "All Fighters this is Queen of Hearts return to Galactica, combat landings!" She shouted into the squadrons shared frequency.

Within the CIC Adama looked at Lt Shaw "Lieutenant, Basestar status?"

"We are still detecting power from the Basestar." She reported

"The marines were unsuccessful" Tigh grumbled

"Successful enough" Adama said "we have civilian survivors on that APC. Now we finish the job, Lieutenant Shaw, open dorsal Nuclear Missile tubes five and six target is the Basestar." He said looking at Tigh "Colonel, your firing key" he said the Colonel nodded entering his key into the other side of the table "three, two, one, execute" he ordered Tigh nodded turning the key at the same time as the Admiral.

"We have a nuclear fire order confirmed." Shaw said loudly seeing both keys had been turned "missile silos five and six are open. Missile launch sequence has started, Admiral, on your word."

"Fire missiles five and six." Adama ordered moments later the two nuclear armed capital missiles raised from Galactica's upper hull instantly changing their course avoiding the Galactica's flak barrage streaking towards the Baseship. The Cylon Raiders tried to intercept the missiles however two targets was too much for the remaining Raiders, one of the missiles were destroyed by the Cylon fire but the remaining fighter struck the Baseship. The damaged ship was engulfed in nuclear fire as the last of the fighters landed aboard the Galactica. "Main battery cease fire" Adama ordered seeing the DRADIS console reading change suddenly there was two Baseships.

"Target destroyed, sir" Tigh said triumphantly. Adama raised his hand and clenched it in a fist in victory with the Admiral's sign of victory the CIC erupted in celebration signalling the defeat of the Cylons and revenge for the deaths they had caused.


	4. Chapter 4

JC Glad you have enjoyed it so far.

Four

Commander Lee Adama stared at the paper work on his desk detailing Pegasus day-to-day paperwork. The Battlestar had made six jumps away from the Terran system with the limited amount of Raptors aboard the ship hadn't been able to complete military range FTL jumps restricting the ship's efforts to find the Galactica and its civilian fleet. Not far from his table baby Michael slept silently letting Lee look over the papers in peace as the door intercom sounded. "Come in" he called out moments later Major Elena Rand entered "Major" Lee greeted glancing over at the crib Rand nodded her understanding as she sat down opposite him. "How can I help?"

"I wanted to let you know the first four Blackbirds are ready for flight testing." She explained "I am assigning them to Silver Spur Squadron, they've shown the most skill with them in simulations."

"Starbuck will be happy." Lee commented

"Her skill lies in a Viper fighting, not scouting, the Blackbird is not a fighter. She's a scout and Silver Spur is better placed for it."

"I won't argue with you there, Major" Lee admitted he wondered how Sheba would take to the new fighters in her squadron. "With those ships we should be able to increase our jump range?"

"Yes sir, I've already ordered helm to plot longer jumps and have the Raptors and Blackbirds scout the areas plotted. Not quite at military range yet but we're getting there..." She said her voice trailing.

"And there is the catch?" He said noticing her stop mid sentence. "If there is something wrong, Major, spit it out." He commanded.

"Sir, we've used all but two of our spare FTLs on the Blackbirds four are now active two more will be finished by the end of the week. If our Raptors or Blackbirds have problems with their FTLs we may struggle to repair them." She explained Pegasus was equipped to build fighters. The Blackbird despite its differences was still similar enough to the Viper that construction was not too much of a hardship but the ship couldn't build FTL drives and had been using what little spares were aboard to complete the work on the Blackbirds.

"I hope to find Galactica before then. However if necessary we will cannibalize Raptor FTLs for repairs to Blackbirds or additional ships."

"The Raptor is a more capable frame" Elena protested

"Yes, but the Blackbirds only need a single pilot and they are a lot harder to find than a Raptor. If a Blackbird jumps in on top of the Cylons she has the chance of getting away free without trouble. Most Raptors can't say the same." Lee pointed out the Blackbird was covered in composite materials easy to produce it also caused lots of trouble for DRADIS equipment. "How is the Chief Executive and his staff adjusting to the Pegasus." Lee said changing the subject immediately seeing a smirk appear on his XO's face.

"Like little kids adjusting to a High School" she joked "the Chief Executive asked for our marines to back off let them find their way. I ordered the Master-at-Arms only to interfere if they went where they were not welcome. Within an hour they had gotten lost three times once into the pilot changing areas where Blue Squadron had just returned from operations." She said trying not to laugh Blue Squadron had the highest amount of female pilots on the Battlestar.

"I assume they got out alive?" Lee asked half seriously

"After allowing them to be roasted by the pilots the Marines 'found' them and got them back on the right track. Mostly harmless fun."

"I hope so, keep an eye on it Major"

"Of course sir, will you be in CIC for the next jump?"

"Indeed, after I've made a visit to the flight decks I'd like to see the Blackbirds return from their first operation." He said the Blackbirds would, with Pegasus' remaining Raptors jump into various systems along the Battlestar's projected path ensuring they did not miss the Galactica and the civilian ships. It would slow down the Pegasus jumps but would ensure nothing was missed. "See if the Chief Executive can find his way to CIC by then, maybe he'd like to see how it's done?"

"I'm sure he would so far we've restricted his views of CIC to beyond the marine cordon."

"I never said he was getting in Major" Lee said mischievously "just that'd he see something."

"Yes, sir" Elena said standing up saluting Lee remained seated but returned the salute before allowing his XO to leave.

Soon after Lee Adama was in the hanger bay walking around one of the Pegasus built Blackbird fighters. Unlike the original craft, which was aboard Galactica, these new fighters seemed to be more refined as they had been built by Pegasus Viper production crew instead of with what the Galactica had available cobbled together by hand. "Impressed sir?" Lt Jenna Adar asked approaching the fighters had been assigned to her squadron so it was hardly surprising she was interested in what she thought.

"It looks good. How are they fitting in?" He asked the Blackbirds were not fighting craft, although they could carry missiles, they were designed for stealth recon missions scouting ahead undetected.

"Quite well, we sent them out on their first mission as pairs just to test their capabilities. All four fighters did exactly what they were supposed to. We're going to deploy them all solo next." She said.

"Good progression" Lee commented "just remember they could easily outrun your Vipers in squadron moves. These ships are designed for speed not dogfighting the Viper will kill them in close but if the Blackbird uses flying passes the Vipers or Cylon raiders would struggle badly."

"Yes sir, not bad for a ship designed by a deck crew of an old Battlestar."

"Not bad indeed" Lee commented remembering he'd doubted the ship would ever even fly before taking it out on its second mission. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as they stood beside the fighter there was something between them they knew it, the deck crew knew it, the whole ship probably guessed it but he was still her Commander and so far it had kept them apart. "Well I'm due in the CIC, carry on Lieutenant." Lee said turning saluting her before marching off.

"Thank you sir" Jenna said quietly watching him leave before looking back at the Blackbird.

Moving through the Battlestar Lee soon made it to the CIC just inside the doors the Chief Executive and one of his aides were standing guarded by a pair of marines dressed in black. Major Rand stood near the planning table overseeing operations. Lee waited until the glass doors of the CIC opened before stepping into the darkened room. "Chief Executive, how do you like the Pegasus."

"She is a very impressive creation, Commander, I could only imaging what my people would do with such a craft. To merge a Battleship with a Carrier into such an effective platform is very impressive. The jump technology you possess adds to the capabilities immeasurably..."

"Which brings us to business" Lee said cutting off the Chief Executive before he could go on much longer. Despite what he claimed the man was less about business and more about politics. He may have earned the position of Chief Executive but he knew how to play the game to keep the post. "Major Rand" he said turning to his Executive officer "jump status?"

"We are ready to go sir, FTLs spun up, coordinates locked, all landing bays secure, DRADIS console is secure." Rand responded crisply.

"Excellent, helm jump the ship when ready." Lee ordered glancing over at the crewmen. Moments later Lee felt the tingling as the jump engines released their spun up energy tearing a hole in space launching the Battlestar from one area into another. Lee was used to the feeling it barely affected him now but looking at the Chief Executive neither he not his aide liked the feeling much. As the DRADIS console lowered from its secure position Lee glanced up as Pegasus sensors scanned the area.

"MULTIPLE DRADIS CONTACTS!" Hoshi shouted out as the screen showed both green and red dots appearing everywhere "we have Colonial and Cylon ID tags!" He called out "we have five Cylon Baseships, the civilians are executing jumps away."

"Raise the Galactica, set condition one throughout the ship, prepare to launch all fighters" Lee ordered.

"Sir, there is no Battlestar Galactica on our screens." Hoshi responded immediately as the DRADIS sweep completed. There was complete silence in the room for several seconds "sir? I said there is no Battlestar Galactica in the immediate area." He repeated but Lee was transfixed on the screen.

"Launch all fighters, activate the defence grid, Commander your orders?" Rand prompted Lee for several seconds Lee continued to remain silent "Lee" she said again her use of his name seemed to snap him out of it at least briefly.

"Launch all Vipers, give me fleet wide communications" Lee said gabbing the table phone "this is Commander Lee Adama aboard the Battlestar Pegasus to all Cylon and Colonial units I am taking command of this fleet. Cylon forces you are to withdraw immediately or be destroyed." He said placing the phone back down "helm set a collision course for that Basestar flank speed" he ordered "ready main battery for firing."

"Sir, something about the Galactica" Hoshi said quietly

"Not right now Mr Hoshi, allow the Commander concentrate" Rand said as the Pegasus shook heavily under several missile strikes. The Cylons were slowly turning away from the fleet and towards the sole Battlestar.

"Any transmissions or power change to their FTL?" Lee asked Hoshi shook his head. "Fair enough we play this the hard way. Main guns salvo fire." He ordered the forward guns of the Pegasus, the ship's primary armament, opened up as soon as the Battlestar was in range. The first shots missed the Cylon ship however the second, third and fourth shots all struck the Basestar consuming the ship in fire. "Come to port bring us to the second target."

"Sir, the Icarus and Phoenix have destroyed one of the targets. We have received jump coordinates. Two civilian ships have reported missile strikes including Cloud 9."

"Have Icarus and Phoenix jump when ready along with the rest of the Civilians." Lee said as the Battlestar entered range with the second Basestar. Again Pegasus forward armament spat out death consuming another Basestar. "Rig the landing bays for additional capacity, we need to collect up Galactica's remaining Vipers, have all Vipers move within our defence bubble. Galactica's fighters must be running on empty." Lee said

"Sir, there are none of Galactica's Vipers present." Hoshi said the Commander turned on him "sir, I tried to say there is no sign the Galactica was ever even here." The younger officer explained Lee looked at him stunned, why had Galactica abandoned the fleet.

"Where the frak are they?" Lee said taking several steps towards Hoshi in the background Elena Rand had taken control of operations. "No wreckage, no fighters?"

"None sir, we have six destroyed Vipers and two destroyed Raptors. There's wreckage from three Civilian ships that have been damaged and what looks like expanding wreckage from one lost ship. We took casualties here." Hoshi said solemnly.

"Let's make sure they take as many." Lee said "then we find out what's happened to the Galactica." He said turning back to the table as Pegasus third victim exploded "turn us towards the last one."

"Energy surge they are jumping out."

"Starbuck to Pegasus, the Raiders are jumping out too." The Viper pilot called in.

"Pegasus Actual to all Vipers begin landing procedures." Lee replied into the wireless. "Mr Hoshi, get ready to make the jump to the fleet. As soon as we arrive with them I want a wireless signal to Colonial One, Phoenix and Icarus, we need answers." He said Rand nodded Lee turned to Chief Executive Maxwell "Chief Executive, I am sorry you have been placed at risk by our enemies."

"Do not be Commander, it appears you have a powerful enemy, we are very impressed with your handling of the situation." The Terran official said. Moments later the Battlestar jumped away from the site of the battle rejoining the civilian fleet. Sitting in the middle of the fleet was the Battlestar Galactica.

"Our sensors are spotting new damage points on Galactica. I wonder where they have been?" Elena Rand asked

"Time to find out" Lee said raising the phone to his lips "Pegasus Actual to Galactica Actual respond."

"Pegasus welcome back your arrival was well timed." Admiral Adama arrived "the Guardians Baseship has been destroyed." He replied answering at least in part why the Galactica had been missing from the fleet. It seemed that Admiral Adama had thought the fleet would be protected enough without the old Battlestar and been caught out as a larger than expected Cylon fleet had arrived at attack the fleet.

"Understood Galactica, sir I need to see you and President Roslin as soon as you are able. Pegasus has her own findings." He said cryptically although military transmissions were encrypted Lee knew that with the ships of the fleet in close proximity it was more than possible for transmissions to be intercepted.

"I will come aboard with Colonel McQueen aboard one of Pegasus' returning Raptors, President Roslin will join us." The Admiral replied after several moments. Lee turned to Chief Executive Maxwell.

"I hope you know what you are going to say" Lee joked "between these two any hopes you may have with becoming an ally of this fleet lay."

"No pressure then thank you, Commander" Maxwell responded clearly thinking over what Lee had just said Lee had several idea on what Harry Maxwell and the people of Terra wanted but now was when it counted.


	5. Chapter 5

DROdd – I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. I have actually a Stargate story In the works but it is not a Space Above and Beyond Crossover. I will perhaps get it posted after I have finished this one.

Five

On board Pegasus there was a happy reunion as Adama was reunited with his son, Starbuck and the others while the Pegasus crew welcomed the return of their missing Raptors. There was also the first meeting with the Terran officials which didn't go exactly the way they expected. "Chief Executive, I can guarantee to you that Earth exists. She has her problems but she most definitely exists." Colonel McQueen stressed after hearing what the people of Terra thought of his homeworld.

"Colonel, I believe you" Chief Executive Maxwell said "however there are people within our population who wouldn't believe you even if you took them to Earth's soil."

"That is unfortunate for them." McQueen said

"But we can still offer your people much" Maxwell said looking to Roslin and Admiral Adama "we have uninhabited moons within our system. One could easily hold all of your people and leave room for expansion."

"In exchange for?" Adama asked he wasn't against the idea of having a place to rest the fleet but at what cost.

"A mutual defence pact between the Colonial Fleet, the US Marine Corps survivors and the Terran Defence Fleet." Maxwell said glancing between Adama and his son Lee. "And we would like a technological exchange specifically your FTL systems."

"In exchange for?" Lee asked "sir" he said turning to his father "the people of Terra are technologically advanced with their own space based defence systems however they are completely locked into their system as is their problems. We could be unleashing their problems on the galaxy and we should make sure it is a worthwhile exchange." He explained although Lee thought that Terra was the fleet's best option he didn't want to see the fleet enter into something without all the information. And ensuring that Terra paid for what the fleet was potentially giving them.

"On top of a home that you could call exclusively your own" he said looking to Roslin "we would also be willing to help repair and maintain the ships of this fleet." He said turning to Adama "Admiral, I cannot hide how impressed I have been with your Battlestar Pegasus and with what I have seen of her crew and her Commander." He said nodding towards Lee "however we would not expect you to carry us through our troubles. Your ships would be yours to command and dispatch, all we would wish is your assistance with developing FTL technology and with the defence of our system. If the Cylons discover Terra it is quite clear to me we cannot defend it alone."

"Chief Executive although we are impressed with your offer we must speak with our government and our people to ensure their agreement with the plan." Roslin said quietly.

"You cannot make the choice as President and Commander-in-Chief?" Maxwell asked surprised

"We are still a democratic people, Chief Executive. Our civilization may have fallen but we still have an open society." Roslin said defiantly. "Everyone will have a voice in this."

"Ah yes" Maxwell said hesitantly "I think I understand. We once had such a method of leadership before the corporation took leadership. Now the Chief Executive is the leader and earns their position by the time they serve."

"You're not an elected official Chief Executive Maxwell?" Roslin asked

"I earned my place." Maxwell stated for a second time his anger raising slightly "I was an Executive of our people for sixteen years I have given the last forty years to our people. I will continue to."

"We understand" Adama said stepping forwards "perhaps another part of our agreements will be that our people will rule our people and yours will rule your own."

"A prudent choice" Maxwell admitted.

"We will speak with our people Chief Executive and speak again." Roslin said Maxwell nodded and left the room leaving the Colonials and Colonel McQueen to speak. "An interesting choice gentlemen." Roslin said turning to the three other men. "We give up on Earth for a colony of our own in a system we know little about. Or we continue on to Earth." She said carefully

"In the last two engagements with two different Cylon factions we have lost two Civilian ships and nearly two thousand souls." Adama pointed out "if we continue and the Cylons continue to target Civilian ships we could lose the entire civilian fleet before the end of the year." He warned in both the encounter with the Guardians and when the Cylons ambushed the fleet gun camera footage proved that the Cylons intentionally had targeted civilian ships.

"From what we saw of the Terra system they have nothing that can match the Battlestar's size or capabilities. Even Phoenix and Icarus would stand a strong chance of success against their Destroyers." Lee said

"But if they refitted their Destroyers like you began to refit our APCs then they could have a significant and dangerous force to the entire region. Speaking for the survivors from the Saratoga I think we would prefer to continue to Earth and find whatever is left of her."

"Left of her?" Adama said questioningly

"We were at war with the Chigs, we also had our own In-Vitro and Silicate problems. Earth may be in pieces when we arrive or it may be standing victorious." McQueen said not hiding any of the details of what was wrong with Earth. "That said despite our wish if the fleet chooses to remain at Terra I believe we will also my people feel as part of the Galactica's and Icarus' crews as they ever have anywhere else."

"Our ships could use a period of downtime, refit and repair. Even a temporary one." Adama said continuing "Galactica is beginning to show the stain but some of the civilian ships are in far worse condition."

"Pegasus is fortunately fully operational the damage we took during our trip away from the fleet is cosmetic only, with our return to the fleet we can resume normal Viper production while we have six operational Blackbird fighters as an additional resource." Lee said proudly "The damage Phoenix took from the Guardian Baseship is not fixable while the fleet moves. While both the Phoenix and Icarus are short on Viper support at present we can replace those in time."

"Gentlemen with the losses we have taken recently our population has been reduced to 49,342 military and civilian personnel. If we were to land on this moon that Terra offers we could make a colony for our own begin the process of rebuilding. Allow people to have the feet under their soles that I know many desperately wish for. I personally would like to see Earth" she admitted "but as the President I am duty bound to give all our people the option of a different end to this journey. I will present these findings to the Quorum and then to the people, our people will decide where this fleet next turns. Admiral, I would appreciate it if the fleet did not jump again unless absolutely necessary until the voting is complete."

"There are no plans for a jump in the foreseeable future. Repairs are ongoing on three damaged civilian ships even if we did jump our range will be hampered until those repairs are complete." Adama reported the fleet was reduced at the moment to the speed of its slowest ship which considering the ranges involved the fleet was probably better at sub-light speeds.

Aboard the Colonial One several hours later Laura Roslin was finishing up briefing the Quorum on the world of Terra and their offer. "They do not believe in democratic process?" Marshal Bagot of Virgon said

"They believe it is a dead end." Roslin said quietly resulting in a snort from the Sagittaron delegate Tom Zarek. Before the fall of the colonies Sagittaron had been a problem colony that believed the Colonial Government was excessively strict Tom Zarek himself was a terrorist. "They are however willing to allow us complete autonomy one the moon they will be ceding to us."

"Until they take control over us and we are an oppressed people." Another delegate said

"A capability they lack" Roslin stated "the people of Terra have defences but nothing that can match the Battlestars Galactica and Pegasus."

"That we know of" Dr Gaius Baltar said quietly "we should be careful considering how we underestimated the Cylon threat. Not to fall into the same trap again."

"The Terrans will not have a back-door into our navigational systems like the Cylons did" Roslin said looking at the doctor, it had been his navigational program the Cylons had used to infiltrate colonial systems. She had never been able to prove that Baltar had been responsible for the failures.

"Of course I am sure you are right Madam President." Baltar said partially hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Terra in old Gemonese means Earth although it refers to the ground you walk on, perhaps it's a sign." Sarah Porter the dark skinned Gemonese delegate said. For once the emensly proud Gemonese woman had said something that Laura Roslin could use.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Admiral Adama believes the Cylons may have switched their attack plan towards our civilian ships intending on crippling as many of our ships as they can slowing this fleet to a crawl." She said "if they continue as they are this fleet will be unable to jump within a year despite Galactica's best efforts to protect us. Terra may potentially give us a safe haven that will at least allow our population some respite from the Cylons relentless pursuit."

"I will not make this choice for all our people but may I suggest that you advise our people to consider voting to settlement on the world offered by Terra." Roslin said with a heavy heart she hated to give up on the fleet's goal of Earth but there seemed to be little choice.

"We give up on Earth?" Elrad Hunt of Picon asked he had always been one of Roslin's greater supporters in the search for Earth.

"Perhaps we delay it" Roslin suggested "the quest we hold for Earth will never end as long as the people of this fleet draw breath. However, we must ensure that this fleet has a future before we can continue our search." She said not entirely convinced with her own solution but at the same time determined to ensure her people's survival whatever it took.

Over the next four days word of Terra's offer spread to every ship of the fleet. The offer of a developed system that could support and accommodate them was too much for them to pass over. Instead by a majority vote of 72% for the move into the Terran system was made by the population. Once repairs had been completed to the ships of the fleet they began to retrace the Pegasus' course.

For two weeks the fleet jumping at irregular distances travelled to the Terra system finally arriving within the system that would be their new home. Moving under heavy Terran Destroyer escort the fleet soon arrived at the moon which orbited the system's gas giant. Naming the moon New Caprica the Colonials began landings immediately under the watchful gaze of the Terran Destroyers and the Colonial warships to begin with several of the fleet's ships would be the people's shelter before permanent housing could be constructed.


	6. Chapter 6

WarBerserk – I answered this in a PM but I'll answer this here too. Commodore Ross will appear both mentioned and in person in the next few chapters.

Gaby – Glad you enjoyed it. This does indeed replace the canon New Caprica scenario in nBSG. However, I'll be playing it out slightly differently. As for the BattleTech Fiction – my work is on the BattleTech website "Alternate Timeline with Thanks" under Dragon Cat.

Six

Six Months after the Colonization of New Caprica

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Talk Wireless the last word on everything that is important to you. I am James McManus" the brown-haired Newscaster said introducing the show "this is Playa Palacious" he said introducing the blonde female journalist to his left "and this is Sekou Hamilton" he said turning to the darker skinned man on his right. "So six months on New Caprica how do we think things are progressing?"

"Laura Roslin has led us to the promised land" Hamilton began "our people are safe and secure on this world."

"The promised land? Safe and secure really?" McManus replied sarcastically "last time I checked this planet wasn't called Earth and just last week the Battlestar Galactica drove off two Terran originated Destroyers."

"Those Destroyers were Terran rebel units" Palacious pointed out "and Terra does mean Earth in old Gemonese."

"Let's hope we don't have to count on those factors continuing." McManus commented

"I don't get what your problem is?" Hamilton chimed in again "since coming to New Caprica our population has increased in size by one percent. There is a growing city on this world that will be a capital greater than Caprica City ever was..."

"Which I don't believe" McManus chimed in "what about the fact that the President is trading away our ships by the bucketload to impress the Terrans?"

"President Roslin's administration traded away **ONE** ship's FTL Core. Not only did we keep the ship, which was later broken down to provide shelters for our people, her sublight engines have been converted into our ground power generator keeping our people warm at night." Palacious pointed out

"The Terran people are not a stupid one. They have had two Raptors and their pilots helping them understand FTL technology and plotting jumps for the last three months. And now we come to the bigger news of the day" McManus said "today Admiral Adama announced that the Battlestar Pegasus would be transfering from New Caprica's defence to a more active role liasing with the Terran Defence Forces in an effort to stamp out their underground movements and pirates." He said clearly annoyed by the idea "we've all had our problems with the Battlestar Pegasus..."

"A ship that's cleaned up its name under Commander Lee Adama's command and one that brought us to New Caprica!" Hamilton said raising his voice

"...if you'd let me finish?" McManus snapped back "we've all had our problems with that ship but not only is she the most potent part of our defence. She also carries a whole cargo of Raptors and capital ship grade FTL technology! In Terra's hands the Battlestar Pegasus is their fast track to FTL mastery and ultimately dominance of this system..." McManus near shouted back as President Roslin slammed her hand down on her office wireless aboard Colonial One.

"Frakking reporters" she muttered looking over at Admiral Adama. Roslin had kept her office aboard the transport ship which sat near the centre of New Caprica City. Eventually she hoped to retire the ship and build a new government office.

"What would our society be without them?" Adama asked quietly "ah yes like Terra." He said more darkly he wasn't a massive fan of the Terran people they believed on the Corporation more than they did there own people.

"Better the devil we know?" She said with a small smile "I'm not surprised they are happy to see the back of the Pegasus even temporarily. Although Chief Executive Maxwell did make me another offer to 'take her off our hands?'" She teased

"No" Adama said firmly "firstly Lee has done everything right by that ship and by it's crew. Secondly she provides jobs to nearly two thousand of our people which I believe you can't afford to have the trouble of having to find jobs?" He asked again Roslin smiled which was nice to see. Another benefit of being settled on New Caprica was that the President could receive proper treatment for her cancer.

"Thanks for the reminder, Admiral" she said quietly aboard the ships of the fleet people had made do with odd jobs keeping the ships working or helping out where they could. Now on New Carprica everyone seemed to want a job. "I thought construction of new homes would keep people busy but it seems that there's more interest in finding trouble." Roslin said

"Fortunately with the ongoing Terran problems you won't be looking at any Colonial Military personnel looking for work. In fact I could see us providing you with more jobs possibly." Adama suggested "before the Pegasus deploys we were planning on removing her Viper production facilities and I was hoping to establish a weapons factory on the planet's surface too. Both would need staffed and guarded. I would prefer civilian guards."

"I can speak with Marcus about bringing forward some of his people for the task." Roslin suggested

"As long as they are trustworthy." Adama said quietly "the Viper facilities can replace anything we lose. Ammunition production perhaps not critical now would make things easier. I'd prefer not to have to rely on Terra for either."

"I'll have the planning committee select several potential locations for the location of both facilities. I'll check with you and Mr Bryant before choosing the final locations." Roslin suggested Adama nodded "thank you Admiral hopefully these facilities keep the people happy for a little while."

"Keep them happy allow Sam Anders to build his sport's arena?" Adama suggested Anders, a marine aboard the Pegasus, was a former professional Pyramid player he knew a lot about the sport and had formed an informal league among the fleet. Now on the planet several of the teams still existed but had to play in informal areas.

"Anders is leaving with the Pegasus correct?"

"Yes, he's agreed to serve out his tour" Adama said others aboard both the Galactica and Pegasus had spoken about serving out their tours and becoming civilians, settling down forming families. In some ways Adama was glad of Terra's troubles it kept his people in their jobs at least for now keeping the Battlestars and their support ships fully crewed and operational.

"Then we can approach his plans for stadiums of fun when he returns, becomes a civilian and when our city is on its feet." She said firmly New Caprica was a pleasant enough world but it was completely untamed. It would take them some time to settle on the world and make it their own. "Next crisis?" She asked half jokingly

"I wouldn't call looking after Michael a crisis" Adama admitted "a challenge perhaps but they say it's like falling off a log." He said laughing quietly and it's not a crisis but Colonel McQueen has reported promising developments in the care of Commodore Ross, the former commander of the Saratoga, he's still in a coma but the Terran medicine is doing wonders for him."

"He's not the only one" Roslin said her cancer was in remission for the work of Terran medicine. "What did the Colonel agree to trade for the treatment to Ross since he refused to have 'Earth Affairs' mixed in with Colonial ones." She asked she'd been quite annoyed by the Earther reaction to the decision to settle on New Caprica. Although none had said they wished to leave the former members of the Saratoga crew and the civilians that they had rescued from the prison camp had pulled in closer to themselves than ever before.

"A flight of Hammerhead fighters and two of the Fifty-eighth's pilots to join the Pegasus on her rotation through the Terran deployment." Adama explained "and a look inside the Hammerheads during that time."

"Since they don't have anything like our Vipers or Hammerheads in their forces I'm hardly surprised." Roslin admitted

"A small price to pay if the Commodore recovers" Adama said finally.

Aboard the Pegasus Commander Lee Adama worked on the mountain of paperwork that accompanied being the commander of a Battlestar. He wondered to himself how exactly civilization could end and still the paper flowed. The wall communications speaker bleeped into life "CIC to the Commander" the voice of Major Elena Rand called out. Lee leaned over and hit the receive switch.

"What's wrong Major?"

"Sir we have four Hammerhead Fighters and a single Earth APC approaching requesting permission to land." His XO reported sounding surprised

"That's a lot more than we expected." He replied they had expected two Hammerheads no more. "Clear them to land I'm heading for the landing bay." He replied with his son off ship Lee didn't need to worry about leaving his quarters in a hurry and heading down through the ship to the port landing bay. There he found the four Hammerhead fighters with their pilots behind the APC was being lowered into the bay. Unlike Galactica the Pegasus larger landing bay lifts could accommodate the Earth ship.

"Attention on deck" Captain Shane Vansen snapped as Lee approached each of the four pilots turned to him and saluted which Lee readily returned.

"At ease" He said standing in front of Vansen "Captain, mind telling me what you are doing here?" He asked the young woman. Behind him he saw both Captains Kara Thrace and newly promoted Jenna Adar moved closer but maintained a professional distance.

"Orders sir, from Colonel McQueen" she said handing him a piece of paper unlike the Colonial sheets they did not lack their corner sections. On it it detailed that four Hammerhead fighters were being assigned to the Pegasus as well as a dozen US Marines while the APC, and its crew, were to be transported to Terra as part of the Terran deal with the Earth troops on Terra the APC would liaise with local troops and conduct training missions.

"Captain Vansen I see you removed yourself from the position of Galactica CAG to be assigned to this mission?" He said

"Pilot first CAG second" she said smirking seeing Lee's own smile appear knowing he felt the same way. "Captain Katrine wanted to be CAG so I offered her a shot."

"Kat's CAG!?" Starbuck exclaimed in surprise.

"She's come a long way. You both trained her well." Vansen said both Lee and Kara had been Kat's commanders at one point in time. "We are to support your operations with the Terrans and liaise with training missions. The marines are for the Hammerhead and APC's defence on the ground" she added.

"Worried the Terrans may take more than they are entitled to?" Lee asked

"Colonel McQueen has ordered us to be open and helpful but also to take precautions in all our dealings with them." Vansen stated smirking.

"Very good Captain" Lee said saluting again Vansen followed by Starbuck and then Sheba all returned the salute. Lee crossed the room and pressed one of the intercoms "CIC this is Pegasus Actual. Recall CAP and Raptors jump when ready." He ordered turning back to the three female Captains "time to go back to work."


	7. Chapter 7

edboy4926 – before Pegasus left her production facility was removed so that Vipers could continue to be produced during her absence. The facility is now on New Caprica and quite safe.

EvilTheLast – well... you'll just have to wait and see

Thanks to all for the continued support and good comments.

Seven

One Year after colonization of New Caprica

Shane Vansen brought her Hammerhead level as they moved around the moon. Behind her were six Terran Destroyers she knew out there Nathan West and his own squadron of Destroyers would be moving into position as well. Opening an encrypted frequency with the Destroyers Shane addressed her people "alright Diamonds our mission is nice and simple the complete and total destruction of the Battlestar Pegasus. She's a beast but she's been hurt by previous strikes." She said, two costly attacks before had seen Hawke and the fourth Terran Hammerhead taken out of the flight along with two thirds of the Terran Destroyers the Pegasus was just too big. Now they were reduced to hit and run attacks trying to slow the Colonial vessel.

"These people have been our friends and our allies but now they are our enemies. The completion of their goals mean the complete and utter failure of our own." She said making sure every pilot understood the threat the Battlestar posed for the last six months they had trained alongside the ship now they needed to beat her. "Hearts Squadron will strike at the same time as us, remember I will take the Vipers attention and get close enough to paint the Battlestar with my sensors. When I do you will all fire as one that kind of fire power will breach the Pegasus point defence and cause some penetrating hits." She reminded them as they turned around the moon, on the other side Pegasus was clear to be seen already. On Vansen's sensors she could see the areas in detail where the Battlestar had been hit previously locking on one she plotted her attack course then kicked in her afterburner accelerating away from the bigger slower Destroyers.

As soon as she entered the Pegasus' defence zone flak began to fill the space around her while Vipers filled the gaps. Blasting with her forward gun she smiled as she saw three Vipers fall out of the formation damaged by her weapons. Pushing straight through them the Hammerhead's rear guns disabled another Viper as she continued on target closing within missile strike range she targeted the Battlestar volleying all her own missiles at the same time.

There was a flick of light and Shane Vansen felt her fight move heavily to the port side as it took damage from enemy fire. As she fought to control the fighter she saw that her destroyers had done exactly what she had ordered and fired all their missiles once a lock had been achieved. There was another flick of light then a heavy "thud" as her fighter's power nearly completely shut down, weapons control disappeared, engine power dropped to minimal and sensors passed to passive mode. Moments later her main screen came to life with a single red line "FIGHTER DESTROYED" it read just as her communications gear activated "You're dead, Captain" Lee Adama said simply before cutting the line.

On her passive sensors Vansen saw the missiles inflict heavy damage on the sensor image of the Pegasus but the Battlestar remained active and turned on the Destroyers which quite rightly scattered as the ship approached. The Pegasus' forward guns came to life downing three Destroyers in a single volley before the ship's secondary armament ran the other ships down. Soon after the last Terran ship had been lost Shane Vansen's fighter miraculously recovered from its damage and she received instructions to return to the Pegasus the exercise was over.

Although the Colonials had no plans too attack Terra, in fact day after day the Colonials and Earth troops helped bolster the Terran defences the Pegasus attack showed clear threats to the Terran system and although they had crippled the ship with their attacks the Pegasus would still had reached Terra and the system would have been lost to the Terrans. Cylon ships could not take the damage that the Pegasus had and continue their advance, but Chig craft could meaning the Pegasus simulated attack was quite a valid one to the Terran people. One that so far they did not have a clear answer to.

Onboard the Cloud Nine a luxury cruise liner of the Colonial Fleet the Quorum of the Twelve Colonies met. Unlike some of the ships in the fleet the massive seven hundred-and-fifty metre long vessel was unable to land on New Caprica. Instead the Cloud Nine and nearly two dozen other ships including the Galactica, Icarus and Phoenix remained in orbit over the moon. President Roslin had chosen it as the location of the Quorum's latest meeting "as we can see the transfer of Pegasus Viper production facility to the surface has provided jobs for nearly three hundred people while our health care reforms are proceeding rapidly." Roslin said "our deal with the Terran people has provided enough medicines to care for any and all eventuality while breakthroughs by Caprica delegate Dr Gauis Baltar" she said turning towards the surprised scientist "have edged us closer to making production of our own medicines by our own people ever more a reality."

"She builds you up after trying to tear you down" a blonde woman with a striking red dress said as she perched on Dr Baltar's desk. If anyone else could see her no-one would have taken their eyes off her but no-one could see her only Baltar.

"She is playing the political game" Baltar said quietly not to arouse suspicion "she knows that now with us having a place to call home the people will question the need to have a school teacher as their President. And begin to look further afield."

"Gaius Baltar's star continues to rise?" She said smoothly.

"More likely Tom Zarek's..."

"A convicted killers I think not humanity is not that stupid." She said nearly hopefully

"Or Marcus Bryant" Baltar said looking over at the head of civilian security.

"A man who's ideas reflect that of a military man not a civilian. If they did that they may as well put Adama up for the position."

"And wouldn't that be a turn up for the books" Baltar whispered as Roslin continued.

"...reports from Admiral Adama states that the Battlestar Pegasus continues to train with our friends from Terra and that they have encountered, engaged and defeated the Terran rebellion forces." She said there was a polite applause at the act "the Terran Government has also agreed our second stage of military upgrades for the trade of two further FTL engines." She said

"Two more ships will be traded away? With our population recovering in numbers is this really the time to trade away our ships?" Perah Enyeto the female delegate from Tauron asked.

"We still have enough capacity to carry every single one of our people military and civilian" Roslin said defensively "also with the agreement that has been made when the Pegasus returns from her assignment with the Terran people the Battlestar Galactica will receive much needed maintenance and upgrades." She pointed out

"Leaving our defence to the Battlestar Pegasus" Tom Zarek said quietly "please forgive our people for not being happy with the prospect of being protected by _that_ ship." He said reminding everyone of what the Pegasus had done under Admiral Cain, as if people needed such a reminder.

"Under Commander Adama's command the Pegasus has put its past behind it and tried to forge a productive future for this fleet. Much like you have tried to do Mr Zarek." Roslin said quietly "just like many people have. I would also like to remind people that it will not only be the Pegasus but also the Phoenix and Icarus that will defend us and Marcus Bryant's civilian security forces will continue to provide security and keep the law on New Caprica." She said glancing towards Marcus who sat off to her side, although she was under no illusions that he too had his own political motivations for now he at least supported her.

Elsewhere within the fleet aboard the Icarus Colonel TC McQueen sat beside the infirmary bed of Commodore Glen van Ross the commander of the USS Saratoga. This morning his life support had been switched off and he had begun to breath using his own lungs. Doctor Cottle, the fleet's Chief Medical Officer and surgeon, had said it was up to Ross now to recover and wake up at his own pace McQueen had chosen to remain at his bedside since the equipment was switched off. Colonel McQueen as well as commanding the Icarus day to day was also the most senior member of the United States Navy within the Colonial Fleet retaining overall command over all those stationed on the Icarus, on board Galactica and those currently deployed to Terra. Reading through an old Earth book he'd found aboard one of the APCs McQueen, despite waiting for Ross to waken, barely noticed as the Commodore awoke and slowly reached over to the table beside the bed grasping for the glass of water. He had a finger on the glass before it began to topple, suddenly in a flash Lieutenant Sharon Valerii had caught the glass and its contents surprising both McQueen and Ross with her sudden arrival. Slowly she handed the glass back to Ross allowing him to drink for the first time since the destruction of his warship. "Welcome back Commodore" Sharon said smiling.

"Thank you Lieutenant" he said seeing her uniform insignia "what ship is this?" He croaked glancing around as his senses returned. Sharon began to reply then closed her mouth again "Lieutenant, I do not know who your commander is but, if I ask a question I'd like an answer, what ship is this?" He snapped frustrated by her lack of response.

"That is a longer answer than the Lieutenant can give" McQueen said stepping forward allowing Sharon to make a retreat "welcome back to the land of the living Glen."

"Ty, this isn't one of our ships" he said it was a statement of fact not a question.

"No sir, well not technically anyway" he said correcting himself "this ship is the Icarus, she's mine." McQueen said proudly, he was proud of the Icarus and all her crew, both the US Navy and the Colonial.

"Your ship?" Ross said "I send you away from my ship with a couple of APCs and you come back with a ship? Fortune shines on you Colonel, safe harbour and a ship to call your own the Navy must have decided it is your lucky day."

"Yes, sir, on me the Wildcards and all the survivors of the Saratoga" he said seeing Ross wince at the name of his destroyed ship "however we are not 'home' Glen, we have no idea where we are in relation to Earth. These Colonials have taken us in, embraced us, but I think our journey may be a long one."

"Colonials? Ty, I think we have a lot to talk about, maybe you'll be able to explain why you've afflicted yourself with someone other than the United States Navy and why you seem to have settled for not reaching Earth your true and proper home?" He asked angrily his frustration was gone now he was a lot more angry than anything else.

For the next three hours McQueen explained to Ross where they were and why they were sticking around and supporting the Colonials. Ross had suggested trading the Hammerheads and the APCs for sole control over the Icarus however McQueen had said that Admiral Adama would not be in favour of it. "Their military has been devastated they will not give anything up."

"Could we take it by force?" Ross asked after a moment of thought.

"I wouldn't suggest it as a course of action, sir, we could take the ship. But we are not experts in their technology if we have a serious problem with any of the critical systems then we could find ourselves stuck in space." McQueen pointed out "also we have fought and died with these people. I do not think our own people would support actions against them."

"Better the devils we know" Ross said quietly "hopefully once I am on my feet you can introduce me? Colonel" Ross said more formally as he slipped back to sleep.

"Of course Commodore" McQueen said raising from his chair Sharon Valerii still stood at the door waiting. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I wondered if I could speak with you about Captain Agathon." She said seriously speaking about his Colonial officer XO "he's asked me to marry him." She explained McQueen saw the issue she was a Cylon, Agathon was a human, he knew that the Colonials would hate that match up.

"One crisis at a time, Lieutenant" McQueen replied closing his eyes then with a small smirk he opened them again "do you love each other?" She nodded as he glanced into the infirmary. "Frak it" he replied using the Colonial term for how he felt defying every regulation he could think of. "As the most senior member of the United States Navy active within this fleet and as your immediate CO I'd like to congratulate you and give you my full blessing." He said seeing her smile "assuming that is what you want?"

"Yes, sir" Sharon replied "very much so."

"Make sure my invite doesn't get lost." McQueen said moving past her heading back towards the CIC glancing back he saw Sharon was still routed to the spot looking up at the ceiling smiling. Even when you felt lost, and didn't know where to go, there was something to brighten you day.


	8. Chapter 8

berlin88 – you made me rethink a little of where this chapter went with a good point. Thanks

Eight

Nineteen months after colonization of New Caprica

Onboard the Colonial One President Laura Roslin looked up as Admiral William Adama entered "Admiral, welcome to New Caprica" she said raising from her chair "it's been a while since you have been on planet." She said indicating to the chair in front of her desk.

"Affairs of the fleet and of a Battlestar Commander" Adama answered taking a seat.

"Affairs which I believe you have temporarily been relieved of?" She asked knowingly

"Sort of" Adama confirmed "Colonel Tigh has taken the Galactica to Terra he will be effectively in charge of her while she undergoes the first parts of her refit."

"An Admiral without a Battlestar what will you do with yourself?" She asked surprisingly Adama had an instant answer

"Well for the next six months at least I have a job, it's the reason I came here today, Madam President. I want to make you aware that I have temporarily transfered my flag to the Battlestar Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" Roslin said surprised "Admiral, Lee is an able Commander you do not need to put yourself into service just to keep our people happy. They need to understand that Pegasus' past is in its past."

"Lee is a very able Commander but he will not be aboard the Pegasus. He's going to be on his honeymoon." Adama said quietly smirking

"Honeymoon!" Roslin nearly shouted in surprise "When did he?" She asked surprised she'd known that Lee was involved romantically with Jenna Adar but she hadn't realized that it had progressed so far.

"They were on Terra representing the fleet and following a dinner with the Chief Executive they chose to elope." Adama explained

"Elope?" The President asked unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a Terran term for marrying without any ties or any fuss, according to Colonel McQueen it happens on Earth as well. By Terran law at least Lee and Jenna are husband and wife."

"Colonial Law wouldn't recognize it" Roslin pointed out Colonial Law was more strict when it came to marriage she hoped that the population did not find out about 'eloping' thinking of the religious problems she could face because of it. There was already trouble with groups questioning Colonial law with the discovery of Terra, the sacred scrolls of Colonial Law and Religion spoke of 13 Colonies of man they had encountered people of Earth, the Thirteenth Colony. Terra was an unexplained element which worried many people.

"I do, they do" Adama said, obviously not thinking about what Roslin was, "for now that is enough. In time I think they will make it official under Colonial Law and by the Gods should they choose but for now they are both going to take some much needed time off." Adama said he was not a great believer in the Gods he wasn't really sure about his son and little to nothing about Jenna's beliefs. "I have authorized Lee to take a Raptor and supplies they are going to find somewhere on New Caprica where they can be themselves for a while. I think that's the least they deserve."

"What we all deserve Bill, we've all been running away from our lost lives for so long. Perhaps this world is a place we can heal?"

"Maybe" Adama admitted "once Lee returns I'll take a six month break of my own perhaps I'll find a spot and build a cabin. I've always wanted one." He said chuckling "then I'll relieve Colonel Tigh and allow him to take a break while overseeing the end of Galactica's refit."

"You'll have to get to know her again, Admiral" Roslin said but the Admiral just shook his head.

"Other than a couple of minor changes she will be like the ship I first served on as a member of the Colonial fleet. With the Terran's help Galactica will be returned to her prime."

"A worthy goal" Roslin admitted she knew some members of the population would have rather seen further housing and resources spent on the ground rather than on the Galactica. She also knew that the upgrades being made to Galactica would provide, according to the briefing on the upgrades she had received, four times the protection she currently had, two fully functional flight pods with the ability to launch, recover and maintain twice the number of fighter than she was currently able. Coupled with Pegasus, Icarus and Phoenix New Caprica would be very well defended even if Terra chose to try and extend their will to the colony. "I hear Commodore Ross is make a swift recovery?"

"Yes according to Colonel McQueen he is doing well. I've invited him aboard Pegasus during the next few months perhaps give him a chance to see how a Battlestar operates." Adama suggested

"And allow you to see how the man operates?" She said knowingly

"Indeed" Adama admitted "I heard there was increased troubles on the surface?"

"Religious troubles" Roslin admitted "the people do not believe that this is Terra, they think this is Earth, and they despise that this world is run by corporations and is not a democracy." She said

"There troubles and our troubles are our own." Adama pointed out "these people could be the Earth that never was. They could be a splinter faction of our own colonies, there were groups that left in the early years of the First Cylon War" he suggested "or they could be a faction of the people of Earth, it seems they have similarities to those on Earth." Adama said continuing after talking with McQueen and hearing other members of the Earth forces within the fleet Adama could easily believe that Terra was a split faction of the people of Earth, although there was no proof.

"Two plausible ideas Admiral" Roslin admitted "however the groups that left during the First Cylon War were small and unsustainable. While the 58th Squadron and the other Humans we've found confirm that although Earth was beginning to stretch into the stars but none of her colonies were named Terra. Their technology is so unlike that of the Earth forces we have encountered."

"Another fantastic mystery of the deep." Adama commented.

"I hope it is one that remains a mystery, Admiral, Marcus Bryant's forces were formed to keep control over criminal elements of our population. I do not want to see them used as riot police or to fight off an insurrection because some of our population think that Terra is a world that defies the Gods."

"Even if she is, as long as I get my Battlestar back..." Adama said half jokingly he knew many did not trust Terra due to there being no mention of them in the sacred scrolls. However he'd also be the first to point out that there was no Cylon race in the sacred scrolls either, nor were there Sylicates or Chigs in short the Scrolls only detailed a small portion of what the universe held. Of course saying such a thing to the religious groups in the Colonial population could cause a riot.

Shane Vansen pulled off her flight helmet as her Hammerhead Fighter came to rest within the Battlestar Galactica's Flight Pod. The fighter's cockpit canopy rose moments later as she climbed out she saw Colonel Saul Tigh approaching immediately she saluted beside her Nathan West who also saluted. Saul Tigh returned the salute immediately then dropped it as quickly "Welcome aboard both of you" Saul said greeting them.

"It's good to be home" Shane Vansen immediately replied without thinking. She hadn't realized how much she had become attached to the old Battlestar. It did feel good to be back in the Galactica's hanger with familiar faces.

"As I understand if you are still serving Earth interests during this time?" Tigh asked Vansen nodded "well then you'll be interested to meet our next guest." He said both Nathan and Vansen turned to see a Terran shuttle. First off the shuttle stepped Kaylen Celina, Nathan's girlfriend, who immediately ran into Nathan's arms. Second was Dr Gaius Baltar "that sack of crap had to come back." Tigh muttered so only Vansen could hear and finally a man in a business suit. Tigh stepped forward "Dr Baltar, welcome back aboard the Battlestar Galactica."

"Thank you, Colonel, it's delightful as always" Baltar said looking around glancing at several of the female crew members on board. "Allow me to introduce Mr Burke of the Terran Government's Aero-Tech group, he's in charge of the Galactica's refit."

"Welcome aboard" Tigh greeted shaking the man's hand. Vansen and West were reserved exchanging glances.

"This is going to be fun" the blonde woman in Baltar's head said. In his mind he saw her stepping towards the two pilots "you see that instant dislike? That instant worry? Time for some fireworks." She whispered glancing back in Baltar's direction.

"Aero-Tech?" West asked very cautiously.

"Yes producing the best weapons of defence for the Terran Defence Forces" Burke replied as if reading from a script.

"If only he didn't sound like an advertisment board" the woman said mockingly, she was suddenly beside Burke staring into his eyes "you can almost see that he's hiding things. Maybe he wants to kill you all..." She said to a horrified Baltar "or maybe he does want to help." She suggested

"Welcome aboard" Vansen said stepping past Nathan West shaking Burke's hand.

"If you'll come this way" Baltar said quickly as if nothing had happened "I'll show you our office space." He promised leading the man away the blonde woman in his head following.

"You three briefing room now!" Tigh snapped marching into the Pilot's Briefing Room "give us the fraking room!" He bellowed at the crewmen who had been removing one of the wall panels to begin maintenance. Both moved out of the room quickly "shut the fraking door behind you." He ordered before turning back towards West, Vansen and Kaylen Celina. "Just what kind of greeting was that to a guest of this ship? You may not be Colonial officers but you know what is expected aboard the Battlestar Galactica." He said angrily

"Colonel, we could have a serious problem..." West began his voice trailing off as Tigh glanced at him.

"If it's a serious discipline problem then I whole heartedly agree with you, Lieutenant." Tigh snapped cutting him off. "This is a ship of the Colonial fleet as a result visitors are to be given the respect they deserve. You may not be in the Colonial fleet mister..." Tigh began

"Colonel!" Vansen broke in "Aero-Tech not only controlled all military contracts to the Earth militaries but also had their hands in almost every level of the Earth Governments." Explaining their reaction "the name took us by surprise."

"Earth?" Tigh asked surprised "we're not on fraking Earth Captain, the words Aero and Tech are quite common ones especially when talking about military equipment. Funny enough the 'Aero' part describes what you fly while the 'Tech' keeps you flyers in the air!" He reasoned looking at Kaylen Celina. "Tech, while on Terra did you feel anything was off?"

"Honest answer Colonel?" She asked Tigh simply nodded "their whole system is off, they are run by the corporations, AeroTech is not the only company that provides military equipment but they are the biggest and most powerful. Chief Executive Maxwell originates from the same company. But I didn't feel like there was any of the links to the Earth company. They have as much power but they work purely within the rules and are generally good workers, anyone that doesn't meet the position required is cut." Neither West or Vansen looked completely convinced in the time he'd known them Tigh hadn't known either pilot to cause trouble or speak out of turn.

"Right keep an eye on them." He saw both West and Vansen like that idea "discretely." He added "do not interfere unless I give the fracking command. You remember that it isn't just your personal feelings that are at stake here?" All three nodded "good, carry on." He said dismissing all three allowing them to leave. The Admiral trusted him to make sure the Galactica was returned to her best Tigh was going to make sure that happened.


End file.
